One Piece Wiki talk:Main Editors
Just a quick intro Thats all this page is. I'm leaving fine details to you guys to write about yourselves. Should be about 4 or 5 lines I think at the most. One-Winged Hawk 10:04, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Updating Hm... is this page still being used? It needs serious updating (where the heck are Tipota, Kdom, and Yatanogarasu!) I'm kinda tempted to add myself... but I don't know if I've been around long enough to warrant that (has it really only been since April?!) and it may seem kinda egotistical if I do... (But I'll probably do it anyway.) Anyway, yea, if this is going to be directly linked the front page I think it's only right that this page is updated, dontcha' think? --YazzyDream 12:37, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :I think the best would be if people wrote about themselves by themselves. But on the other hand, it seems that nobody really wants to deal with project pages (many of which are outdated), so imho you can start rewriting. Ruxax 22:51, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Hm, see that's the thing. If no one else is really going to include information this page seems a tad pointless. We can keep it as like, an archive, but should it be linked from the front page? YazzyDream 03:42, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Deletion This page is horribly out of date. But also, do we really need such a list of users, even if they were active? I don't really see the need for such a page, unless it was to give new users a list of users who could answer different kinds of questions. But that might just create more trouble for the users on it. And I really don't think we need the personality rundowns either. Also, chat exists for questions now. 20:21, September 5, 2012 (UTC) This page hasn't been touched in 2 years, and half (if not, all) users on that list don't even log on. Most of today's regular editors visit chat,blogs, and forums frequently, so any new user can tell who normally edits here just by looking at those. This page is not only out-of-date, it's unnecessary. I say throw it in the dungeon. And make sure it's one of those dungeons you can't escape from. Bad guys never seem to do that. 20:27, September 5, 2012 (UTC) It could probably go. Unless someone wants to update it. 20:29, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :Read the rest of the talk page. No one person can update, as the entries on people would have be written by the person. Plus, if we updated it, there would be a big to-do about who should and shouldn't be on it. Frankly, I don't think all that effort would be worth it for a page like this. I think it should just disappear... 20:59, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, don't think it should be updated. It's kinda wiki history tho. Should just be archived. PX-Bot (talk) :Do we really need a page just for wiki history though? I don't mean to sound like a dick, I just want to seriously ask that question. 20:59, September 5, 2012 (UTC) This is unresolved... 02:08, September 30, 2012 (UTC) The page should be archived, we don't need to update it in my opinion. I believe that we should update this page.It will be very helpful for new users that need help editing. 21:08, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Yeah kill it with fire. 09:38, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Why won't you guys put your name here? Joekido (talk) 20:51, July 7, 2013 (UTC) If the community wants to keep and update the page, who will be in that list? 20:59, July 7, 2013 (UTC) How about you? Joekido (talk) 21:04, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Panda, IH, SHB, Jade, Nada, Staw, Gal, LPK, Neo, THT, Ayet, MDM, WU, DSP, DP, X, Yata, MD, Stff and maybe me oh and of course fronky and jesus-- 21:10, July 7, 2013 (UTC) More than half of those people don't edit/only edit blogs. 21:13, July 7, 2013 (UTC) well i think we should keep it and update it, cause it could be useful if properly kept up to date-- 21:15, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Alright, if we do update it, the people listed must be the admins (obviously), Gal, me, JSD, Sewil, Nada, ST, Klobis, maybe Rayleigh and Geno etc etc and this page should be protected in order to prevent vandalism. Do you agree? 21:23, July 7, 2013 (UTC) how about: Yata, DP, Stff, MD, Gal, klobis, ST, Staw, sewil, dsp, jsd, levi, nada, joekido, lelouch, zoro, piece enrik, WU and me. does anybody have any objections or other suggestions?-- 21:24, July 7, 2013 (UTC) No, just no. Roa just became active again. Same for joekido. Enrik rarely edits. Lelouch....(I'm speechless here) and you and WU well, you do edit but I think it's too early to be in the list. But if you keep being active, why not. 21:33, July 7, 2013 (UTC) We don't need an article documenting our users. It's elitist and should be deleted. 21:36, July 7, 2013 (UTC) fine no lelouch, WU, me, piece enrik, joekido, roa. its not elitist its for people to know who is a user who is active here and can help them-- 21:38, July 7, 2013 (UTC) This page could be very useful to new users and other wikis have similar pages too but if people argue about who deserves to be in the list, we should delete it. 21:55, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Limiting it to certain users is elitist. It should just be deleted. 21:59, July 7, 2013 (UTC) its not elitist, and i think we have kinda agreed on a list: the admins, JSD, Sewil, Nada, ST, Klobis, you(gal) and staw and maybe levi, rayleigh and geno-- 22:02, July 7, 2013 (UTC) We can't limit it at all. Disallowing any editor from editing it is rude and elitist. 22:09, July 7, 2013 (UTC) were not disallowing people from editing we are merely making a list of people who are the main editors to articles and have been here a while-- 22:12, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Yep, and doing that is elitist. 22:54, July 7, 2013 (UTC) i disagree-- 23:21, July 7, 2013 (UTC) If we do decide to keep it we should make it easier to find. I didn't know this page existed until just now and I've been editing for about a year now. 23:38, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah we must add a link in the main page and possibly in the Wiki-navigation bar, Anyway, do you think we should keep it or not? 23:56, July 7, 2013 (UTC) keep it-- 01:40, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Kill it with fire and scatter the ashes at a crossroads, then burn the crossroads. 02:08, July 8, 2013 (UTC) I have to agree with DP on this one. WU out - 06:37, July 8, 2013 (UTC) If the majority doesn't want the page, go ahead and delete it. 13:26, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Doesn't really matter but if it does get deleted it should be archived first. SeaTerror (talk) 17:42, July 8, 2013 (UTC) What 17:55, July 8, 2013 (UTC) http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/archive SeaTerror (talk) 18:03, July 8, 2013 (UTC) He means how can you archive it if your going to delete it? That's impossible. And if you want to delete it, go ahead. I think it should be deleted Joekido (talk) 18:13, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :To archive these stuff,you can just move it to an user subpage.-- There's no point in archiving it though. Most seem to think that it should go, so I'm going to delete it. 18:27, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Category:Deleted Project Talk Pages